Buildings of the foregoing prior art patents are those having an upstanding vertical wall terminating in a roof along an upper edge thereof to enclose usuable space within the building. The walls include a lower, free standing edge spaced from a fixed foundation therewithin. Typically, the fixed foundation is defined by an outwardly facing wall spaced from the lower, free standing edge, where means are provided within the space to facilitate rotative movement between the fixed foundation and vertical wall.
An effective rotative mechanism, such as one that avoids binding during rotation of the building, has been a major concern of rotatable buildings. An initial effort is taught in '620, wherein the lower edge of the building wall includes an inwardly extending annular horizontal flange providing a track which rests on a series of radially projecting, horizontal rollers, where the rollers project from the building foundation. Additionally, a series of annular vertical rollers are provided as a way of minimizing binding of the relatively movable parts, when the building is moved.
Unfortunately, the mechanism of '620 was an expensive system, and not totally effective in controlling lateral movement. In '300, an improved roller mechanism is disclosed. Specifically, the lower edge of the building wall is provided with a radially inwardly extending flange of inverted U-shape which encompasses the upper peripheries of wheels rotatably mounted on horizontal axles carried by the foundation. It is stated that the inverted U-shape of the flange not only supports the building for free rotation about a vertical axis, but it at all times spaces the building wall from direct engagement with the wheels while restraining the building against substantially any lateral movement relative to the foundation.
While '300 represented an improvement to '620, experience revealed a frequent binding problem. In a structure utilizing the teachings of '300, it was readily apparent that the continuous and annular inverted U-shape flange rides on a wheel that rotates in a single plane on a fixed axis, in other words, round on flat. During rotation there was a tendency for the wheel to ride up the curved flange with the result that troublesome binding occurred.
The present invention represents a significant step forward in the development of an anti-binding rotational mechanism. The manner by which this development achieves this goal may best be understood from the following specification, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.